Bullet in the Wall
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Every single bullet was accounted for in police work. Every single shot fired by every officer was documented with the according paper work that he approved and signed. Every re-load was also accounted for. Not one bullet went missing from the MPD store without notice… Immediate post Bomber Case. Whatever happened to the bullet in the wall? Satou/Takagi


I came up with this idea years ago after one of the many times of reading through the bomber case. I have always thought of Megure as caring very much for Satou and thought he would do anything to protect her, (even if it was wrong). And Takagi goes without speaking. Just my thoughts on what could have become of that certain bullet in the wall.

* * *

"Come on Satou-san, we are leaving to go visit Shiratori-san in the hospital." Oddly, the inspector could not keep the relief entirely out of his voice. It was by no means settled but at least the direct threat was over.

Detective Satou Miwako looks up at her superior standing along-side **him**. "Ah, yes! I'm coming!"

She looks back down to her phone for a moment more, her somber expression returning. Once and for all she deletes the message, the final message from him. Somehow she doesn't cry and she's even smiling when she turns on her heel and jogs up to the pair of men waiting for her.

_Goodbye Matsuda…But I won't ever forget you. _In finally erasing it she felt so many emotions. At the very least she held some measure of certainty.

Megure sighs in relief as she turns back to him and jogs over to them with a bounce in her step. The inspector looks to his other subordinate beside him as she catches up and they make their way to the garage. Takagi too, was regarding her thoughtfully it seemed. The inspector noticed a very brief moment where their eyes met before they each turned away from each other.

The walk down to the parking garage was silent. All three lost in their respective thoughts. The keibu noticed the same thing several more times out of the corner of his eye as they climbed down the steps. They would glance at each other suddenly, both seeming to have something to say before turning away.

They both looked exhausted.

Megure instinctively turned with his arms out when he heard her slip, a shocked gasp escaping her lips. He was not surprised to find her securely wrapped in the younger man's arms.

Again they were staring at each other and for a moment the inspector was sure they had forgotten he was there. The inspector's brows furrowed in concern as they each stood frozen, looking frightened.

"Careful…" Takagi finally whispered.

"Y-yeah…thanks…" She breathed back as she slowly moved away. The younger officer quickly withdrew his arms as soon as he felt her retreat. They made it down the remaining flights of stairs without further incident though the tension seemed elevated once more.

Takagi spoke up as Satou sat in the front passenger seat of the inspector's squad car and closed the door. "Sir, if you don't mind, I am going to take my own vehicle."

Megure thought on it quickly then turned to nod, "That's fine…head straight home afterwards, I want you to get some rest." The inspector himself sounded exhausted. "In fact take tomorrow off, I can handle all the reports." Megure added a reassuring hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Ah, no, Keibu, I'm fine I should come in."

Megure sighed and looked over the younger man for a moment. Takagi would not meet his gaze, a bad sign.

Megure nodded, "Alright, let's get going, I don't want to hear about visiting after hours from the hospital staff."

He took one last look as his subordinate jogged over to the silver Skyline parked a few rows over…Besides, he had other serious matters he needed to tend to.

Megure opened the door to his unmarked sedan and sat quickly, buckling his seat belt. He stole a glance at his other subordinate seated in the car beside him, her gaze focused on her hands in her lap… Yes, he certainly needed to take care of _**that**_.

To his relief, Shiratori was sitting up in the bed, his head almost entirely wrapped in white bandages. He was faring much better now, easily greeting Satou-san who quickly sat in a chair beside him.

"Megure-keibu." He acknowledged as his superior closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine sir, I should be back to work after a brief recovery."

Satou-san seemed to startle, "Are you sure that's alright Shiratori-san? Maybe you should take more time off to rest." Shiratori smiled appreciatively at her as Megure noted the uncharacteristic uncertainty and quietness of her voice.

His attention shifted to the other occupant of the room, standing by the window and looking intently at his female colleague. Takagi hadn't said much since the arrest. It was more than apparent that the officer was tense and seemed as if he wanted to leave.

This brought his mind back to the thoughts of what he still had to do tonight…

Satou and Shiratori had been talking quietly for a few minutes when the door opened again and Yumi entered the room.

Instant relief seemed to flood her features as she saw her best friend sitting by the bed. She exchanged a quick, meaningful glance with Takagi and nodded to the inspector.

"Yumi." Satou said tiredly, though equally happy to see her.

Understanding the look Shiratori was giving her she quickly grasped Miwako's wrist and pulled her up.

"You must be thirsty, come on, I'll get you something to drink."

Satou blinked at her friend but oddly let her guide her out of the room. As soon as the door closed Takagi too moved from his position. "I need to go." He stepped closer to the bed, "I hope your injuries heal up soon and…thanks for that…"

Shiratori seemed to slump down uncomfortably against the pillow, a painful expression on his face. "Yeah, can't have her even more worried."

Takagi nodded, "Take it easy." He muttered before turning on his heel.

"See you tomorrow Sir." Was all he said as he hastily made his way out of the room. Megure sighed as the door closed once again, troubled over everything that had happened in the last few days.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, aware that Shiratori had been forcing himself to appear more improved for Satou-san's sake.

"No, thank you…I just need to rest." The elder of the two nodded in agreement and sighed once more.

"That was one hell of a day…We had the broadcast on the whole time." Shiratori remarked gravely.

"Yeah." Megure breathed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. He did not want to think about the day's events.

"Is Conan-kun alright?"

Megure nodded, rubbing his eyes "Heh, he's fine. Not the least bit shaken up. If anything, he seemed more concerned that we deal with the other bombs."

Shiratori smiled slightly. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"And…" he paused, reluctant to start the next line of conversation. His thoughts drifted to earlier that day as he and Yumi watched helplessly as the clock ticked down the minutes on the live broadcast. If he was being honest with himself it had been absolutely terrifying.

Before anything else could be said the two female officers returned and Megure decided it was time he set out to do what he needed to.

"Miyamoto-san can I ask you to take Satou-san home?"

Yumi nodded, "Of course."

Nodding in gratitude the Keibu turned to the other male. "Get some rest and don't think about coming to work until you are fully healed."

"Thank you Sir, I will."

As the inspector turned to go he addressed the last person in the room. "Satou-san, may I have a word with you out in the hall?"

The young woman had been looking down at her feet but jumped to attention when her superior addressed her. "Yes Sir!"

Megure led her out into the deserted hospital hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Sir…where is Takagi-kun?" She asked looking around.

"He went home."

"…Oh." Was all she said in response.

The Keibu's eyes darkened, to say he was worried about her was an understatement. Now that he took a better glance she looked ready to drop where she stood. She did not even seem to notice that he was giving her a thorough inspection. She seemed to still be looking over her shoulder to see where her fellow officer had gone.

"Go home now." The inspector spoke as she turned back to him. He cared for all of the individuals under his command but he could not deny that he felt a special, fatherly protectiveness of her.

Looking considerably more alert than a moment ago she responded hesitantly. "Ah Sir that's alright I need to get my car anyway. I'll have Yumi take me-"

"No." The man spoke firmly. "You're not coming in tomorrow or the day after for that matter, your car will be fine in the garage." He added, remembering that that red FD had been her father's.

She looked stunned for a second before responding. "What? Sir, I'm fine, I should be there for the paper work…I-"

Megure's eyes narrowed, there was no way in hell he would let her anywhere near the paperwork for this case. Even if she was technically the arresting officer he could have Takagi fill out that report.

"This is not up for discussion. I do not want to see you in the office until Monday. Am I understood?"

She fell silent but he saw her nod. There was no guarantee that she would actually listen and stay home but it was a start.

The inspector chose his next words carefully…this was really why he had asked to speak with her.

"What was started three years ago has finally come to a close…Satou-san I know that this case was hardest on you…But you did well today…Now it's time for you to rest." The words had sounded fatherly and he had meant them too.

"Megure-keibu I-!" She turned to him, guilt flashing in her eyes.

"**You did well**." He repeated with finality to his voice that was not to be tested.

Somehow she managed to give him a weak smile. "Thank you sir, understood sir."

"Good." The inspector said, glad to hear some of the usual strength return to her voice.

It was very late by the time he got back to headquarters. He left his coat in the car as he headed back up to division one, though he did not enter, walking past the double doors instead. He continued down the hall to the gun lockers. He looked around carefully as he entered and let the door close behind him. A grim but determined look on his face, he was glad it was deserted.

Before armed officers left work they stored their pistols and holsters here. Every officer had their own, labelled locker with their own key.

He quickly reached the locker he needed_. Satou Miwako_.

Fishing out his master key he opened the locker, her holster and pistol simply hanging on the hook inside. He removed the weapon and looked around once more.

Every single bullet was accounted for in police work. Every single shot fired by every officer was documented with the according paper work that he approved and signed. Every re-load was also accounted for. Not one bullet went missing from the MPD store without notice…Although once at a rank of his standing it was possible.

With a very deep and serious breath he opened the chamber, ready for what he had to do. He could feel the cold metal of the extra bullet he had removed from storage earlier in his pocket.

_What!?_

All five bullets were present, the gun fully loaded.

_I know I heard the shot…I saw it in the concrete!_

An image flashed in his head. He had seen _**him **_hand her pistol back to her discretely just as she dragged the bomber to his feet ready to cuff him.

_No! Could he already have?..._

He put Satou's gun back in its holster and closed the locker checking the lock twice before moving on.

_Takagi Wataru_

The senior officer narrowed his eyes and opened it. Without hesitation he took the gun out and opened it…

He shut the pistol closed, and put it back exactly as it had been.

One chamber had been empty…one bullet was missing.

The inspector refocused on his next task. A part of him had expected this.

Getting back in his car he drove. He remembered the last time an officer had been court Martial-ed for shooting an unarmed suspect. He had panicked, made a mistake and had ended up killing the suspect. Ultimately, it is the responsibility of the chief officer and the police watch dog agency to launch an investigation into any cases where there is a death at the hands of officers. Currently, a woman by the name of Nagase Anzu was the executive officer in charge of investigating and charging officers on behalf of the third party quality control organisation.

She was strict and unyielding, in his opinion she was well suited for the job. She had headed up the investigation the last time too…the officer was discharged, his career over. Megure grimaced, he had noticed that Nagase-san was not very fond of Satou-san either. Although she did not seem to be particularly fond of anyone…except…Megure had noticed, a certain rookie detective.

Arriving at his destination he parked his car under the pedestrian overpass. He got out, pausing only to look up at it, remembering how Takagi-kun had jumped to block the binoculars the crazed bomber had tried to use as a projectile weapon hours earlier. And he remembered how just after how Satou had thrown herself over the railing in a desperate pursuit.

He hurried down the alleyway from that same time, a flashlight guiding his path. You would have to be crazy to go down in here by yourself at night. Megure furrowed his brows in deep thought as he moved along the path he was sure to have sprinted through earlier. After he had given the order to secure the perimeter to the other officers present he had taken off himself after his two subordinates, terrified of what could happen. When he heard the shot his heart nearly stopped as he bounded into the clearing. What he found was not what he had expected. But there had been no time to waste…Somehow the suspect was unharmed.

But he could not deny that he had heard it…he had seen the bullet in the wall. Lodged securely into the concrete, just over the criminals head where he was slumped down, stunned on the ground.

He had not seen what happened exactly but he had quickly been able to piece together the possibilities.

What had she felt then?

He had seen her eyes as she jumped, full of hatred and murderous intent. She had always been remarkably strong... He knew that the death of her former partner at the hands of the same bomber had hurt her beyond words. He worried for her every year when the numbers were faxed in. Looking for what she might do…

But…the suspect was fine. No one had died by her hands thanks to Takagi-kun. He must have stopped her…Megure was sure of it now.

That was why he had to retrieve it. It was justified to the inspector.

Coming to the end of the alley he shone the light ahead to the concrete wall.

His eyes widened in shock.

The hole in the concrete no longer looked like a bullet had been lodged in it. It was as if someone had chipped and chiseled away at it. Now it just looked like old wear and tare that had taken place over time. It was not the only noticeable damage the wall had. It easily blended in.

Megure continued to examine the old wall. The longer he stood there the less he was sure that had been the spot. He checked the ground, there was nothing that seemed out of place.

Turning back toward his car, the inspector sucked in a large breath of the cold November night air. This case had been a nightmare…12 million hostages. Thankfully no lives were lost…

He knew that was because of the bravery and hard work of the force and of course little Conan-kun. The Keibu grimaced at how close Shiratori had come to being killed…

Satou-san had been through worse than living hell… again.

And he didn't even want to think about what he would have done if that bomb had gone off and killed not only Takagi but an innocent child.

He shook his head as his thoughts drifted back to the missing bullet in Takagi's pistol.

He had known it all along about Takagi Wataru…The officer had been prepared to die to save others today, though he had been helpless to save Conan-kun. How much had that really taken out of him? Megure made a mental note that he would have to have a talk with the young man once all the major paperwork of this case was out of the way… Make sure he was okay.

It was also clear that he would do anything to protect **her** as well…

Yes, Takagi had done well today.

It was mid-day when Megure heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he muttered absently as he sorted the stacks of paper work pertaining to the bombing case on his desk.

He looked up to see Nagase Anzu staring down and him. Megure put down his pen and the report he had been filing out earlier.

The woman was tall, her black hair flowing freely down her back. She was beautiful but Megure couldn't help but feel unnerved by the cold stare of her dark eyes.

"Nagase-san, what can I do for you?" The inspector asked politely.

"Unfortunately, Megure-keibu I had heard some unsettling rumors pertaining to Assistant Inspector Satou Miwako's behavior during the recent bombing case."

Megure sighed in frustration, she always did get straight to the point.

"I was concerned for her _soundness_…and felt it would be best for her to undergo some evaluations."

Megure was ready for this, "Thank you Nagase-san, However, I am not aware of any misdemeanors she has committed and I do not feel that will be necessary. She is a perfectly capable officer."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Megure-keibu…I am well aware of her ties to this case and the officer who was killed by the suspect three years ago…."

Megure tensed, ready to respond.

"Fortunately…for her, I have already looked into the rumors and have determined that there is nothing that warrants further investigation."

"I see." The inspector said stiffly he had not expected that.

"May I ask the parameters of your inquiry?"

The woman gave him a frosty smile, "There were two separate concerns. Firstly, that Assistant Inspector Satou had jumped from an overpass into traffic endangering the lives of motorists and herself. Secondly, and much more seriously, that the same officer had attempted to harm the unarmed suspect during pursuit."

Before Megure could answer there was another knock on the door and officer Takagi walked in. In an instant the woman's cold attitude melted. "Police Sargent Takagi…was more than helpful in assuring me that that these rumors were unfounded. Early this morning he brought me to the exact location the suspect was apprehended and a brief interview with some of the officers present at the scene has confirmed that no irresponsible or unnecessary actions were taken" Her previously harsh voice was soft.

"Thank you for informing my superior of the situation Nagase-san." Takagi greeted.

She gave him a gentle smile. "Once again, I am so relieved to see that you are unharmed. What you were able to do, trapped in that elevator was incredible."

"Ah, thank you but to be honest Conan-kun was the incredible one."

"The little boy you saved? Don't be modest, I am very impressed. If more officers were like you, I wouldn't have a job."

Megure glanced warily to Takagi when he changed the subject.

"Ah, also Keibu. We did look for the bullet I fired yesterday..." He gave that same smile the inspector had become accustomed to.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

_Of course not_. If someone were to examine it, it would easily be determined that it had been fired into something hard and not directly up.

"No." Takagi repeated. "Unfortunately, I was unable to find the bullet, but I would really appreciate it if you could sign the paper work tomorrow for my warning shot and the re-fill I need."

When Megure did not answer, Takagi continued. "However, if Nagase-san has any issues with **my** decision, I will take full responsibility." He turned and smiled at the Watch Dog official.

In some ways he sounded as he always did, but he somehow also sounded different. He was decided in his course of action, the inspector knew.

"I've none at all. That man was incredibly dangerous, you did well to detain him."

…So this was it then, he was ready to not only risk his life but to take the fall if he needed to. Still Megure was impressed by the finality of his words.

The inspector returned the nod Takagi had given him as he guided the woman out of his office before the door closed behind them.

The case was closed.

* * *

In case you were unsure, yes, Megure was planning to cover up the fact that Satou tried to kill the bomber. However, Takagi beat him to it. First he took a bullet out of his own gun and reloaded Satou's quickly before handing it back to her as they arrested the bomber. Then he went back later to destroy any evidence that she had shot to kill. Finally, he recorded it officially that it was in fact he who had fired the warning so that ultimately Satou-san would be protected. At the very least if there was an investigation, it would likely fall on him. However, if the full truth ever was discovered he could still protect her indirectly as the matter of him covering it up would probably take the spotlight.

Takagi loves Satou and he would do anything to protect her. Even lie.

I hope Satou didn't come off as too out of it but I can only imagine that after all that she would have been absolutely spent. She tried to kill the bomber after he nearly kills Takagi and Conan, and she even lies to Megure saying she fired a warning shot. Not to mention breaking down into Takagi's arms, getting a nice lecture from him, then nearly kissing him… I wanted to show the toll that all this alone would have taken on her.

Serious feels are serious.

Hope you enjoyed!

Satou/Takagi Forever and ever!


End file.
